


it might all be ok

by kagome_angel



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sappy, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he could just let her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it might all be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Matt Kearney's “All I Need”, as are the lyrics at the end. I was given this song as a prompt and Inuyasha/Kagome as a pairing by [](http://kanarazu.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kanarazu.livejournal.com/)**kanarazu**. I think I failed magnificently, but I'll leave her to be the judge of that.

She's taken to leaving her bedroom window open, he's noticed. It makes it easier for him and he appreciates it, though he may not voice as much. It also makes it more dangerous for her—there are different kinds of monsters where she lives, and so he will have no problem berating her for it later.

(Some things are easier to say than others.)

He's as quiet as a mouse when he enters, toes wiggling in the softness of her carpet. If it were grass, it would rustle slightly, but he's certain that she wouldn't notice anyway. Her ears are purely human—not nearly as sensitive as his own.

More importantly, she's fast asleep, just as he'd expected she would be. It _is_ the middle of the night, after all, and he knows she's tired. There's an urgency that surrounds them these days, a need to get everything finished _nownownow_ because maybe there's not much time left (no, there's _definitely_ not much time left) and maybe Naraku will kill them all in the end anyway.

He doesn't like that his thoughts take these dark turns from time to time. Looking at her helps, because she always has a smile for him and reassuring words and gestures at the ready. She can touch his hand, and for a moment, everything's okay.

However, he's seen the concern in her eyes. She carries her own burdens and he sees them weigh her down when she thinks no-one is looking.

(He always sees the worry, the fear, and he wishes that he could wipe it all away and return her to the carefree state that he knew she must have been in prior to their meeting—once upon a time, she only had to deal with 'tests' and regular home life and now she has to deal with demons and creatures out for her soul.

And yet... he's selfish enough to want to keep her for himself, to never let her go. He doesn't know if that makes him childish, but he's _trying_ to be the man that he knows she needs him to be.)

Even now, her brow is creased—what haunts her during her waking hours follows her in her dreams, and he hates that. He wants her to be able to relax, to live worry-free, but the only life either of them knows now is this one: rest while you can and then it's time to move. Move, move, _move_. They're closing in on Naraku, they all know it, and there honestly isn't much _time_ to rest even though sleep is necessary.

He gently touches her brow and for a moment, those worry-lines cease to exist. Then she stirs and opens her eyes, gazing at him sleepily.

“Hi,” she murmurs as she reaches for his hand, brushing her fingers along his skin.

“Hey,” he returns, softly and without a hint of the anxiety he currently feels. There is ice in his veins and he is proud that his hand doesn't tremble when he moves it slightly so he can touch her face. He is excited and he is terrified and though he is certain that he's doing a good job of hiding it, she knows all the same.

She doesn't comment on it, though. Instead, she just asks, “Is it time to go?”

He wants to tell her no. He wants to tell her to go back to sleep—he'd love to say, “I'll take care of everything and I'll be back soon.”

But they need her. _He_ needs her, and not just because of her ability to sense the jewel shards. It hasn't been about _that_ for a long time.

So he nods. “Yeah, we gotta go. Miroku thinks he's on to something, but I'll explain more when we get there.”

Without further questions asked, she gets out of bed. He turns his back to her out of politeness while she changes clothes, and then she scribbles a quick note for her family (he likes them more than he's willing to admit) before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulders.

She reaches for his hand again, linking their fingers together as they leave her house and head for the well.

“You'll protect me,” she says knowingly, unafraid. “So I'm not worried.”

“I will,” he vows, and they both know he will—he would never lie about something like this. There's that cold ball of terror in the pit of his stomach, that 'what if?' that he doesn't want to acknowledge. He refuses to lose her.

Her fingers squeeze his, and he squeezes back just as tightly.

_You're all I need,_ he thinks. _I have all I need with me right now._

He'll ask her, after all of this is over. He'll ask her if she would like to build a life with him, because he can't imagine his life without her anymore. He doesn't want to.

He won't _need_ to, he tells himself. He looks at her and he smiles and he dares to let himself believe it.

Because life isn't worth living if you don't take a few chances along the way.

_I'm holding on to you, holding on to me_  
Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need  
You're all I need.

 

 

~END~

I'm so damn rusty it's not even funny.  



End file.
